Symbiose partenariale
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Ombre et Lumière. Deux partenaires, une symbiose. Racontée par certains, ressentie par tous, elle se dévoile au cœur d'un lien où s'alignent deux destinées en mouvement. Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux…


**« Symbiose partenariale »**

**_Lordess Ananda Teenorag_**

* * *

Titre : **« Symbiose partenariale » **

Auteur : _**Lordess Ananda Teenorag**_

Série : Kuroko no Basket

Genre : Romance, Frienship, Adventure

Résumé : _Ombre et Lumière. Deux partenaires, une symbiose. Racontée par certains, ressentie par tous, elle se dévoile au cœur d'un lien où s'alignent deux destinées en mouvement. Deux par deux, toujours deux par deux…_

Note : Cette fanfiction traite de l'alchimie magique qui unit l'Ombre et la Lumière, Kuroko Tetsuya et Kagami Taiga. Il s'agit d'un recueil de one-shots, pouvant être lus indépendamment, tout en ayant un lien entre eux. Chaque chapitre verra apparaître un personnage, dont l'histoire est liée au duo de Seirin. La chronologie de ces écrits se situe après la Winter Cup et le film _Kuroko no Basket Last Game_. Par conséquent…

**Avertissement**** : Spoilers de tous les épisodes et du film **_**Kuroko no Basket Last Game**_**. **

Personnages principaux : **Kuroko Tetsuya et Kagami Taiga, avec la Génération Miracle **

Pairing principal : **Kuroko Tetsuya x Kagami Taiga**

Pairings : Ryota Kise x Yukio Kasamatsu, Shintarou Midorima x Kazunari Takao, Daiki Aomine x Satsuki Momoi, Junpei Hyuga x Riko Aida

* * *

**~…~**

**Chapitre 1 : Le Tigre de Lumière**

**~…~**

* * *

**…**

**Etats-Unis, stade de la NBA.**

**Examen de la sélection junior.**

**…**

* * *

'_Ça y est, j'y suis enfin. Kuroko… est-ce que tu me vois, là d'où tu es ?_'

Question stupide. Il ne peut pas le voir, il ne se trouve même pas dans le même pays que lui.

« Nom, prénom. Votre objectif. »

Pourtant, c'est encore plus stupide, mais… il est sûr qu'_il_ peut le voir. Son Ombre le peut, il le sait. Il le _sent_.

« Mon nom est Kagami Taiga. Mon but : devenir le plus fort joueur de la NBA ! »

Des reniflements, des ricanements. Ce petit joueur japonais, devenir un champion de la ligue la plus réputée au niveau international ? Quel rêveur. Il faudrait mieux qu'il redescende sur terre, ici, c'est la cour des grands. Ou qu'il rentre chez lui.

« (J'ai fait une promesse, et, je la tiendrai.) Mon nom est… Kagami Taiga, le futur As de la NBA ! »

'_Kuroko, ta Lumière va briller sur le terrain de son rêve !_'

Il s'élance sur le stade.

* * *

**…**

**Japon, vestiaires de Seirin.**

**Au même moment.**

**…**

* * *

« Abruti. Il faut toujours que tu en fasses des tonnes… »

Mais il y a un sourire, dans cette réprimande. Il y a de la douceur, dans ce regard d'ordinaire impénétrable.

« Je suis sûr que tu penses à une réplique complètement débile, du genre : '_Ta Lumière va briller sur le terrain de son rêve !_'. Mais reste concentré, Kagami. Tu as une chance de prouver ta valeur. Alors ne te laisse pas emporter. »

Comme pour répondre à ce conseil offert à plus de milliers de kilomètres, le grand joueur roux respire plus calmement, ferme les yeux. Il s'apprête à exécuter une manœuvre de haute volée.

'_Bien. C'est déjà mieux. Tiens bon…_'

A côté, la jeune coach de Seirin regarde l'ombre restante.

« Kuroko ? »

Absorbé par l'écran qui retransmet l'épreuve de sélection, le petit joueur ne l'entend pas.

Riko Aida soupire.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive. En fait, c'est de plus en plus fréquent. Depuis que Kagami a quitté le Japon pour poursuivre ses aspirations, Kuroko se perd dans des songeries solitaires, où il semble parler à son partenaire… comme dans un rêve, où seuls eux peuvent s'entendre.

« Bien, Kagami, c'est bien. Continue ainsi. Ne te laisse pas impressionner par cette brute épaisse. Elle n'a rien dans le ventre. »

Comme connecté par ce lien mystérieux, l'As de Seirin toise son adversaire et le dribble sans attendre. Tout de suite, un sourire fleurit sur le visage de l'Ombre.

'_Incroyable…_' pense Riko.

C'est diabolique. Loin d'un nombre incalculable de kilomètres, le grand joueur roux semble le percevoir, et, à chaque fois que sa force baisse, que son mental doute… les paroles de son partenaire arrive à lui et lui rend cet infaillible courage dont il a besoin.

Kuroko ne se trompe jamais sur l'état de sa Lumière. Un jour, où il s'est effondré en plein entraînement, sans raison apparente… le capitaine l'a porté à l'infirmerie, l'entendant murmurer le nom de son partenaire, en boucle. Plus tard, dans la journée, un appel destiné à l'équipe est arrivé : Kagami Taiga s'est fait percuter par une voiture, sur le chemin de l'entraînement.

« Kuroko, il se fait tard. Tu as besoin de repos. »

Il faudrait tout de même qu'il revienne parmi eux…

« Non, Kagami, NON ! Pas là ! »

'_Il ne m'entend plus._'

Riko n'est pas coach depuis si longtemps, malgré son expertise certaine. Pourtant, le lien qui unit l'Ombre et la Lumière ne cesse jamais de la frapper. Elle ne se souvient pas avoir vu une alchimie aussi parfaite, aussi flagrante. Ces deux-là ont-ils conscience de la magie qu'ils dégagent ?

Oui et non. Ils sont proches et se savent proches. Ils agissent comme de vieux amis et comprennent comme un couple solide. Pourtant, dans cette relation qu'ils semblent entretenir sans effort… Riko s'aperçoit que Kuroko – si perspicace dans son observation d'autrui – ne se rend pas compte que ses mots ont quelque chose de quasi amoureux, tant ils sont justes pour son partenaire. Et que les humeurs de Kagami, lorsqu'il les reçoit, relèvent plus de la timidité que d'un réel embarras.

Elle en a fait part à son petit ami, le capitaine de son équipe.

**« Kuroko et Kagami ? Oui, je le pense aussi. Je l'ai toujours remarqué… »**

**« Toi aussi ? »**

**« Oui. Et, depuis que Kagami est parti aux Etats-Unis… je pensais que ça se calmerait, mais c'est tout le contraire. C'est comme si le lien qu'ils ont crie de les voir réunis, même séparés. »**

Jusqu'à où ira ce fil aussi magique que mystérieux ? Où les mènera-t-il, eux qui ont l'étoffe de ceux qui peuvent marquer le basket ?

C'est ce qu'elle aimerait savoir, mais elle ne peut pas s'en ouvrir aux intéressés. L'un – en plus d'être loin de milliers de kilomètres – se contenterait de hurler de déni, avant de s'enfuir dans un violent marathon. L'autre se refermerait comme une huître, derrière l'océan de son impassibilité.

« Kuroko, Kagami… moi aussi, je vous soutiens. Comme toute l'équipe. Vous êtes les meilleurs. »

Elle a posé une couverture à côté de son ami. Kuroko ne l'entend pas, mais ça ne l'empêchera pas de prendre soin de lui. C'est son joueur, après tout.


End file.
